grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shroud
Shroud is an Autobot assassin and infiltrator who has the natural ability to cloak, with a unique altmode, being the RMS Titanic. She is a close friend of Wing Saber, and is the only one whom she has lost her temper around. Shroud is known for destroying at least 40 enemy bases through infiltration, and when she works with her friend Wing Saber, they are known as the 'Demolition Duo' because they can raze enemy bases to nothing through her infiltration skills and his firepower. Personality Being an infiltrator, Shroud is very hard to anger, as there are almost no documented cases where she lost her temper. She is also a very cold and calculating femme, which often scares off the mechs she is assigned to work with. This has made her Wing Saber's permanently assigned mission partner because he is the only mech who is not unnerved by her attitude. That being said, Shroud does have a soft side, but she only reveals it when around Wing Saber, as he is the only close friend she has. As such, he has the rare opportunity to see that rare side no one else is allowed to see. When in battle, this femme should never be let out of one's sight, because if she is, then all foes can kiss their bases good-bye. Appearance Shroud is mostly dark grey with black lower arms and lower legs, while the rest of her body, including her torso, is dark grey. She has a red Autobot symbol on her chest plating as well. Her helm is also dark grey, and she has a white face with amber-colored optics. She can hide this behind a black visor and dark grey mouth plate. Her altmode is the RMS Titanic, and her body is held within the hull plates in her alt form. The bow is on her lower arms, but split in half, and the superstructure is on her back, with the first two funnels folded and facing downwards. The hull plating that covers her body is located on each side of the superstructure and can spread like wings. The last two funnels hold a rocket launcher and a fusion cannon on par with Megatron's when fired at full power. The aerial antenna of her alt-mode can form into a staff she uses to fight. The first two funnels also serve as engines for flight capabilities, but these can run out of power as she is not a true flight-based Transformer. Abilities This femme is skilled at infiltration and assassination. She can cloak herself with a stealth field that makes her invisible to all sensors, and when she applies that to a mission, she is the deadliest femme to ever live. Her skills with a staff are nothing to sniff at either, and her rocket launcher gives her a decent amount of firepower. When she uses her fusion cannon, it tends to be at half power only, so as to not reveal just how strong it really is. Shroud can also use the anchors of her alt-mode to climb walls, and as weapons to bring in her opponents to close range so she can finish them off. A favorite tactic of hers is, when she is airborne, to cut her engines, transform into her alt-mode, and land on the enemy, crushing them beneath her weight. This often leaves an impact mark, and while she does not like to admit it, Shroud finds that kind of fun to do. While she is capable of flight, her engines for flight can only go so far before she runs out of fuel and has to land. Therefore, Shroud tends to use that only to escape from blazing bases she leaves behind. Shroud also has the ability to call upon a Cyber Key to reveal a cross-bow that is hidden in the bow-section located on her lower arms. While she is not exactly skilled in archery, the weapon's power should not be underestimated either. Background Shroud was once an outgoing and spunky femme who met Wing Saber in the Academy. The two became close friends, but upon graduation, went their separate ways. It wasn't until later, upon his team arriving on Earth after the end of the war, that Shroud met Wing Saber again. Shroud had been on the planet in stasis and was found by Saber Convoy, whom immediately placed her on Wing Saber's team as his partner once again. Since then, the two have been working in tandem as before, but when Wing Saber was sent to GF-007, she followed despite being ordered to remain behind. Now in a new universe, Shroud has to find Wing Saber as well as the missing Steelhaven and crew. Quotes * "The mission is more important" * "Do NOT call me that..." *to Springer* * "No, I didn't miss you." * "Do you want me to whup your aft?" * "Do NOT ''bring that up..." * "Oooh, I'm ''so ''scared of a wanna-be pirate." * "Bounty-hunter? I only see a mockery of a pirate." Trivia * Shroud is an OC with the ''RMS Titanic as her alt-mode. * She is from Dimension O-000 * Shroud is close friends with Wing Saber, as he is the only one who can tell where she is when she is cloaked. ** This is because he knows her well-enough to tell where she will be, most likely. (Even he is wrong sometimes) Category:Characters Category:Cybertronians